New Emotions
by The-Dove
Summary: Gunn goes to see Wesley... and in one small gesture reveals what he really feels for his friend.


I knew what he would look like when he opened the door. His brown hair was rumpled from falling asleep in front of a book, green shirt unbuttoned to expose a v of chest hair. Those clear blue eyes of his blinked in surprise and a welcoming smile crossed his lips.  
  
Opening the door wider, he gestured me into his apartment. "Hello, Gunn." He said, stumbling over the g in my name as usual. "What brings you here?"  
  
I racked my brain for an excuse, coming up with one just as Wesley raised an eyebrow. "I-I'm here to talk to you about. Cordelia. And Angel."  
  
Damn it, why did I have to stutter around him? But he smiled once more and looked thoughtful. Waving me to sit on the couch, he closed his laptop silently. "Yes, I've noticed a change in him. He seems almost. like A- Angelus. Only less mean."  
  
"I know. One minute the vamps sittin' in his office, next he's jumped up and started talking about anything." I concluded for him, grinning slightly. "I think it has to do with-"  
  
"Cordelia." Wes sighed and took his wire-rimmed glasses off his face to rub at his eyes. When he was done he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I know. You don't think-" He paused for a moment, studying me closely. "That he and Cordelia might be."  
  
The ex-watcher trailed off, a look of horror crossing his face. He put his glasses back on and stared at me. I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, back pressing against the frame of the couch. He sat down next to me with a slight slump, groaning loudly. Oh god, he was sitting a bit too close for my-  
  
"Is there any way that we can stop it?" He interrupted my thoughts as I valiantly struggled to come up with an answer that made sense.  
  
I straightened my shirt a little and turned so I could see his face. "Maybe we could get her a boyfriend." I trailed off. Last time she'd had one it hadn't gone over well with Angel. "Or not."  
  
Wesley tugged on the hair that fell into his eyes, a pinched look to his face. Then his hand moved to his glasses, which he tugged from his face to turn over in his fingers.  
  
He was pressing so hard on the frames I had a feeling they might snap. So, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at mine, as if studying the contrast of our coloring. His hand looked stark white against the creamy brown color of mine.  
  
A few moments passed as I studied his hand. Long elegant fingers tipped in short cut nails with a bit of dirt under them almost intertwined with mine.  
  
The ex-watcher shook his head slightly, before looking up at me in surprise. I realized I still had a grip of his hand. My grip tightened instinctively and I could see his bright blue eyes suddenly get clearer as he stared at me.  
  
I dropped the hand and thrust the glasses at him. Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and gave him a light and slightly chaste kiss on the cheek. Standing abruptly, I walked over to the doorway. "I'll uh. talk to you l-later." I told him. Wesley nodded absently, still staring at his hand and glasses contemplatively.  
  
Opening the door, I practically ran out of his apartment. Once outside I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily in fear. What was happening to me?  
  
Then the door opened again and Wes stepped from it looking dazed. He looked towards me, and those eyes of his locked on mine for a brief moment before he walked over to where I was leaning.  
  
He stared steadily at me until I looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I said quietly, before looking up. Wesley just stood there for a moment before taking another step towards me.  
  
We were practically chest-to-chest. He didn't move at all, just stood stock- still until he spoke. "Don't be." Then for one breathless moment, he kissed me. I stood still for a second before leaning into the touch.  
  
Then it was over and he smiled at me, before kissing me briefly on the cheek. Afterwards he just swept back into his apartment, grinning like a fool.  
  
For a few minutes, I stood there, confounded at my happiness. Then, a smile crossing my lips, I walked away with a new spring in my step. 


End file.
